Slayer
Slayer training/High-levelled (high-levelled)}} Slayer is a skill that enables players to kill monsters which are often otherwise immune to damage. Slayer was introduced on 26 January 2005. Players get a Slayer task from one of eight Slayer Masters, and players gain Slayer experience for killing monsters that they are assigned. Slayer experience is granted in addition to regular combat experience. When fighting against normal monsters, the player to "tag" the target first will receive full slayer and combat experience regardless of how much damage they dealt to it. When fighting against unique monsters or bosses, the tagging effect does not apply and players must deal the most damage to gain slayer experience. Slayer can be profitable since many Slayer assignments drop valuable items, such as the Abyssal wand dropped by Abyssal demons, and razorback gauntlets from airut. Ganodermic beasts and Legiones are the highest slayer level requirement in the main game, beaten only by Daemonheim's Soulgazer. Generally, the stronger the monster, the more valuable its drops will be. Many Slayer monsters drop herbs and other useful, valuable items like runes, charms and clue scrolls, giving players an opportunity to advance expensive-to-train skills such as Herblore and Summoning. Slayer is one of five skills which are not used in the Stealing Creation minigame; this list also includes Firemaking, Farming, Dungeoneering, and Divination. However, Slayer is a crucial aspect in the Soul Wars minigame. Soul Wars has also shown to be an effective place for players to train Slayer, due to the large number of Slayer monsters located in the area. Introduction A Slayer is someone who is assigned to slay, i.e. kill, specific monsters. These assignments are given out by one of the eight Slayer Masters ( ) that are located around Gielinor, and can include targets anywhere on Gielinor or its nearby planes. Players can receive tasks by visiting a Slayer Master, or by casting the Lunar Contact NPC spell.Assignments are usually relevant to the player's combat and Slayer level. Some monsters require the use of special equipment in order to finish them off, or to protect the player from their abilities. A toggleable interface can be enabled to count down the number of kills remaining in an assignment. The most basic piece of Slayer equipment is the enchanted gem, which allows players to contact their Slayer Master to ask for tips, find out how many monsters are left on their assignment, or to create a social slayer group. A ring of slaying, purchased from Slayer Masters for 75 Slayer reward points or created using an enchanted gem and a gold bar (after learning how, for 300 Slayer reward points), has the same abilities as the enchanted gem, but can also teleport players to four Slayer locations. A ferocious ring, dropped by monsters in Kuradal's Dungeon, provides damage boosts in that dungeon, and can teleport the wearer to Kuradal or, if unlocked for 100 Slayer reward points, Morvran. A full slayer helmet or better can be fused with rings of slaying and ferocious rings, to give the helmet the teleport abilities of the rings and the ability to check the number of kills remaining on their task. Players can earn slayer reward points for completing tasks, with the amount depending on the Slayer Master used, and the number of tasks completed in a row. Points are halved until completion of the Smoking Kills quest. These points can be used to purchase Slayer related abilities and items, and to unlock crafting options and new assignments. Reward points are not given for the first four tasks, and cannot be earned from tasks assigned by Turael/Spria. Players that receive an assignment they do not wish to do can cancel it that one time or block it forever, using 30 and 100 Slayer reward points respectively. One block slot is unlocked every 50 quest points, to a maximum of 7 slots. There is no penalty for blocking or cancelling a task using reward points. Alternatively, players without enough reward points to cancel a task can visit Turael in Taverley, who will give the player a new assignment if their current one is not assigned by Turael, or is not assigned in the numbers given (i.e. if Duradel has assigned 140+ kalphites, Turael will change it, as his kalphite assignment is fewer in number). This will, however, reset the player's assignment streak, and is therefore not recommended for players with enough reward points to cancel. It is not possible to receive the same Slayer task twice in a row, unless the player cancels/blocks an intermediate task, or uses a slayer mask to guarantee a specific assignment. Some monsters can be substituted for another variety of their kind, kills of which will count towards the task. Examples include baby blue dragons for adult ones, or the King Black Dragon for black dragons. If the substitute is of a lower level than the assigned monster, the player will receive less Slayer and combat experience for the task. Monsters inside of a Player-owned house will not count towards a task, and will generate the message "Monsters inside a player-owned house do not count towards your slayer target." Slayer Masters Eight Slayer masters are found in RuneScape; each master gives assignments oriented towards a general range of combat levels. Slayer Masters have now been given a right-click ‘Get-task’ option to speed things up a bit. You can also find out how many more kills you need with a right-click option on enchanted gems or a slayer ring, which are both obtainable from any Slayer Master (a ring of slaying can only be bought from a Slayer Master if you have completed Smoking Kills). Kalphites are the only monster that can be given out by every Slayer master. Kuradal was the first to administer Slayer Challenges: Sometimes Kuradal will assign you to kill TzHaar. Instead of killing over 100 TzHaar, you can challenge the TzHaar Fight Cave and defeat TzTok-Jad, as well as 8 of his level 130 healers. Once you've defeated Jad you will be rewarded 25,000 Slayer experience and of course, the Fire cape. Including the 25,000 experience for defeating the Jad, completing the fight cave with this assignment will give 45,640 slayer experience. Additionally, those who have completed Lunar Diplomacy can use the spell NPC Contact (67 Magic required). This allows players to instantly contact any Slayer master and request a new assignment, assuming they have the prerequisite combat level to use that master. Turael and Spria, the Slayer masters in Taverley, can be used by players to avoid undesirable slayer tasks that have not been blocked. Speaking with one of them will allow you to replace your current slayer task with one of theirs (which can usually be completed very quickly). However, this is not recommended because it will reset your slayer task count. Slayer equipment All Slayer masters operate the shared Slayer equipment shop that sells various tools and weapons for use against certain monsters they assign. They may be required for protection, or to damage (or strike a killing blow) upon these monsters. All Slayer masters offer the same shop, including the same (linked) stock, and prices, with the exception of tutorial gear. Note that many damage boosts are available using other types of equipment - see the Other Boosts section below. Slayer monsters On 5 June 2008, many Slayer monsters had an unannounced graphical update. Players with an already assigned task on this date would receive the message, "We seem to have lost your records in our recent reshuffle", from their Slayer master when contacted through the Enchanted Gem. The Abyssal demons, Cave Horrors, and Dark beasts did not receive a graphical update; however, they had previously been updated. Gargoyles have a new ‘Smash’ option when they're near death to allow you to more easily finish them off with a rock hammer. Other Events with Slayer experience Repeatable God Statues Building God Statues with Copernicus Glyph. (notes: A few requisites must be met to participate in the D&D. In order to obtain slayer experience, one must build a non-territory specific champion, such as Zilyana in Canifis, or Juna in Lumbridge - This will result in a battle that scales to your combat and slayer level, that of which you may run from.) * Slayer Experience relies upon slayer level, see the God Statues or medium experience lamp articles for more information. (Experience gained is equal to that of a medium experience lamp.) Jade vine Slaying the Wild jade vine every 15 hours * 2,500 Slayer experience Bork Kill Bork in the Chaos Tunnels, daily * 1500 Slayer experience (10,000 for the first kill) Phoenix Kill the Phoenix in its lair, daily * 500 Slayer experience (5,000 for first kill) Skeletal horror Kill Skeletal horror, weekly * 1,250 Slayer and 1,000 Prayer experience (First time - 10,000 Slayer and 7,000 Prayer) Non-repeatable Tarn Razorlor * You can also kill Tarn Razorlor in his lair for 5000 slayer experience, however you can only kill him once, although you can train on, and be tasked, the terror dogs which spawn there at any time. Pollnivneach Dungeon Slayer Bosses * Each of the bosses in the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon can be killed once each, each one rewarding the player with 1000 slayer experience, and more if that creature is also your current assignment. This can only be done once, and, upon the boss's death, the boss chamber will fill with normal versions of that creature type. Mr. Mordaut * After completing A Tail of Two Cats and Ritual of the Mahjarrat, providing the player has defeated the King Black Dragon and Queen Black Dragon at least once, the player may talk to Mr. Mordaut about the dragonkin. They will then be given a Dragonkin lamp that will reward them with 25,000 Slayer experience. Social Slayer Social Slayer was introduced on 11 July 2012, and allows two players to work together on a Slayer assignment after inviting each other to a Co-op group using an enchanted gem, Ring of slaying or an upgraded Slayer helmet. To invite someone, both players must not currently have a slayer task assigned, or both players must be on the same task. Drops are not shared unless using Lootshare or Coinshare. Combat and slayer experience are not shared with each other either, you just get experience for the kills you made yourself. The aim of social slayer is simply to speed up the task and provide an opportunity to interact with other players. Co-op points are obtained by both players when the assignment is complete. The amount of points received depends on the Slayer Master used. If eligible, each player will also receive normal slayer reward points, depending on how many of the kills in this task were performed by the player. For example, if both players killed exactly half the number of the appointed task, then both players would get half the points of what they would have gotten for a solo task. If one player kills all monsters, and the other player kills none, then the first player will get all slayer points and the second player will get none. When using the "Kills-left"-option on an Enchanted gem/Ring of slaying or an upgraded Slayer helmet, the killcount of both players is shown, separately. In order to receive slayer (and combat) experience, a player must do more than 50% damage to a creature. Furthermore, if both players are not standing relatively close to each other, their kills will only count towards their own task and not their slayer partner's. So make sure you're always in sight of each other and certainly not at different locations for the same creature. When getting a new task, only the blocked tasks of the player who gets a new task are taken into account. The block lists do not combine. Both players need not be in the same world when receiving a new duo task. Also, tasks can only be assigned by slayer masters that both slayers have unlocked and are eligible for - a team that has a player with level 71 combat and one with level 126 combat cannot receive tasks from Kuradal. Attempting to do so does not assign a solo task to the one eligible player, you are told to go to a lower slayer master. Solomon's General Store Upon the release of Solomon's General Store on 17 July 2012, players can purchase an animation for slayer that plays whenever a player defeats a monster during a slayer assignment. This animation costs 176 runecoins. Slayer Challenges Challenges were introduced on 21 April 2010. Players can get a unique challenge from each slayer master, which reward extra slayer experience and reward points. Temporary boosts * A Slayer's respite will boost Slayer by 1 level. It can be brewed using the Cooking skill beginning at level 59. * A Mature Slayer's respite will boost Slayer by 2 levels. It can be brewed using the Cooking skill beginning at level 59. * A Wild pie will boost Slayer by 5 levels. This can be made at level 85 Cooking. * A Spicy stew made with Yellow spice will alter your Slayer level by 5 (higher or lower), but may have no effect at all. * A Slayer cape will boost the player from level 99 to level 100 for a short period of time. Other Boosts (t) and performing the Skillcape emote]] * A Black mask will boost Melee damage and accuracy by 12.5% while fighting monsters that have been assigned by a Slayer Master. They can be obtained by fighting Cave Horrors in a cave on Mos Le'Harmless, or by buying them from other players. When meleeing cave horrors, a Witchwood icon and light source is required. The masks have a number of charges, represented by a number following the item title, (e.g.; black mask(10), black mask(3), ranging from 1-10). When the player still has charges, he or she will sometimes have his or her opponent's Defence decreased. Each time this effect randomly takes place, the player will lose one charge. When Black masks lose all their charges, they have no number. There is no known way to recharge them at this time. Black masks with no charges retain their Attack and Strength boosts. You can now remove charges from a Black mask with an update that came out 2 November 2010. * A Focus sight will boost Ranged damage and accuracy by 12.5% while fighting monsters that have been assigned by a Slayer Master. They can be obtained as drops from Desert strykewyrms, which require 77 Slayer to kill. * A Hexcrest will boost Magic damage and accuracy by 12.5% while fighting monsters that have been assigned by a Slayer Master. They can be obtained as drops from Jungle strykewyrms, which require 73 Slayer to kill. It should be noted that these monsters have the ability to poison players. * The Salve amulet is a reward from the Haunted Mine quest, which boosts damage and accuracy for all combat styles by 15% when fighting any undead monster, such as Aberrant spectres, Banshees, and Shades. The player can enchant it by defeating Tarn Razorlor and using the book obtained on the amulet, which raises the buffs to 20%. The amulet's effects will stack with the above Slayer headgear. * Dragon slayer gloves can be purchased for 200 Fist of Guthix tokens from Reggie (the owner of Fist of Guthix Rewards Shop), giving 15% more Slayer experience and a 10% Attack bonus when worn while slaying dragons as part of an assigned slayer task. These boosts stack with the black mask and Slayer helmet. They will crumble to dust after killing 1,000 assigned dragons while wearing the gloves. * The Slayer helmet gives the same advantages which a black mask gives but also acts as a multi task protection helmet. It is made using a black mask, earmuffs, nose peg, facemask and a spiny helmet on each other. The Slayer helmet gives the protection of all of these items against their specific monsters. This helmet requires you to buy the knowledge to make it for 400 slayer points as well as have 10 Defence and 55 Crafting. This helmet is very popular amongst high level slayers for its practicality and its ability to still give the 15% bonus in attack and strength whilst fighting monsters you otherwise would need a different helmet for. * The full Slayer helmet can be made by adding a hexcrest and focus sight to a normal Slayer helmet. This makes maging and ranging tasks much easier. Slayer reward points Slayer reward points used to only be accessible after the Smoking Kills quest, but with a January 2014 update, Slayer reward points were opened up to all members. Those who have not completed Smoking Kills will only receive half points, though. On 5 June 2008, Jagex released Smoking Kills, which released many new rewards that can be bought with Slayer reward points. Slayer reward points may be earned after having completed 5 tasks in a row without having a task changed by Turael. However, players may cancel a task by spending 30 points. Every 10th and 50th task, a special bonus is given to the player's slayer reward points, the bonuses also differ in points to each Slayer master. Duradel for example, tasks 1-4 earn no points, tasks 10, 20, 30, 40, 60, 70, 80 and 90 earns 75 points, task 50 and 100 earns 225 points and all other tasks earn 15 points. Whenever a task is done the player will be notified on what number task it is. This can help players plan to what slayer master they prefer to go next, to maximise the number of slayer reward points in the shortest amount of time. The rewards that can be bought with these points include Slayer experience, a Slayer ring, the ability to combine all Slayer headgear into one item, the Slayer helmet, and even the ability to prevent players from being assigned a specific task forever. Since getting good tasks worth keeping isn't guaranteed, it is suggested that players get their first four kills on the Slayer master Mazchna, and then get any other kills from there on higher masters like Duradel. After getting 5 or more tasks in a row, Slayer masters will hand out points when players finish their tasks. The number of points varies as the difficulty of the Slayer master increases. In the January 2014 Behind the Scenes it was announced that among the changes to the Slayer skill would be the removal of Smoking Kills as a requirement for collecting slayer reward points. In a later forum thread, Mod Ryan explained that players who haven't done the quest will only receive half the amount of points . After earning enough points, players will be able to buy rewards with earned points. (See below for more details) The Slayer helmet combines the stat boosting qualities of the Black mask with the protective slayer headgear facemask, nosepeg, earmuffs, and Spiny helmet, with the defence bonuses of a rune full helm; making it the best melee helmet option for slayers. This allows for monsters like aberrant spectres and dust devils to be killed while having the bonuses of the 15% attack and strength increase. Since the update on February 8 2010, Players can combine a Slayer helmet with a hexcrest and focus sight to make a full slayer helmet. This gives all the bonuses of the slayer helmet, while boosting ranged and magic by 15% as well. The Slayer helmet's effects do not stack with a salve amulet or salve amulet (e) for a bonus on undead creatures such as aberrant spectres. The Slayer helmet has a better bonus so it is recommended just to wear the Slayer helmet and an amulet of your choice (unless you have yet to unlock the ability to create the helmet and use the nose peg for example; then a salve amulet is recommended). Co-op points When completing co-op tasks you will earn points which can be spent on the following: Trivia * The previous Slayer symbol was an animal skull. * Players that had a Slayer task before the 6th of June 2008 lost their task with the Smoking Kills update. Slayer Masters notified players the next time they spoke to them. * If you try to invite yourself to a Social Slayer task, you will get the message: If you want something done properly, you need to do it yourself...but not on this case. See also * Quest experience rewards - Slayer * Slayer training, a guide to training Slayer * Slayer Masters * Slayer Challenges * Slayer in Dungeoneering * Slayer/Level up table * Slayer Calculators References * Grand Exchange Market Watch/Slayer pt:Extermínio de:Berserker no:Slayer nl:Slayer fi:Slayer fr:Pourfendeur Category:Slayer Category:Skills Category:Wikia Game Guides skills